Meidän tiemme
by Piiska
Summary: HaldirLegolas. Haldir kohtaa Rivendellissä rakastettunsa, eikä kaikki ole kuin ennen. AU, slash, valamis
1. Chapter 1

Title: Meidän tiemme  
  
Author: Piiska  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Haldir/Legolas. Haldir kohtaa Rivendellissä rakastettunsa, eikä kaikki ole kuin ennen. AU, slash  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)  
  
Authors Note: Betana toimi Kooma ^_^ Kiitoksia kovasti sinne. Tämä on myös ensimmäinen ficcini.. *kerää säälipisteitä* Henkilöt eivät välttämättä käyttäydy luonteidensa mukaisesti, mutta älkää antako sen häiritä!  
  
Haldir seurasi katseellaan kuinka nuorempi haltia asteli kiireettä ihmisten seurassa keskellä yhtä Rivendellin puutarhoista. Oli selvää Lorienin haltialle, ettei hänen seuransa ollut tervetullutta. Joukko näytti nauttivan olostaan ja hän tiesi, kuinka ihmisillä oli tapana muuttua hermostuneiksi hänen seurassaan. Niinpä Haldir valitsi reitikseen kivetyn polun ja pakotti kasvoilleen tyynen, mutta ylimielisen ilmeen, joka oli monille tuttu. Sisällään Haldir tunsi kuitenkin katkeruutta ja kaipausta. Kuukausiin hän ei ollut nähnyt rakastettuaan ja nyt hänet oli siirretty syrjään. Legolas ei ollut edes tullut tervehtimään häntä, vaikka tieto Haldirin saapumisesta oli varmasti saavuttanut Synkmetsän prinssin.  
  
Haldir seisahtui hetkeksi polulle ja kohotti mietteissään sormensa kaulassaan roikkuvalle nuolenkärjen malliselle riipukselle. Se oli ollut lahja Legolasilta. Ilme vanhemman haltian kasvoilla kiristyi ja hän sysäsi korun tunikansa alle luvaten itselleen, ettei näyttäisi minkäänlaista heikkoutta toisten edessä. Hän oli soturi ja ylpeys oli hänelle kunnian rinnalla jotakin, jota harvat ymmärsivät. Haldirilla saattoi olla ylimielisen maine, mutta kaikki tiesivät hänen olevan myös verraton soturi, joka antoi hänelle oikeuden ylpeyteensä.  
  
Harvojen edessä oli Haldir nöyrtynyt ja nyt kun Legolas piti häntä pilkkanaan, hän katui niitä harvoja kertoja enemmän kuin koskaan. Haldir myönsi itselleen olevansa lähellä särkynyttä sydäntä, mutta kuten soturinhenki hänen sisällään kuiskasi, kun taistelua ei oltu vielä hävitty oli turha laskea aseitaan. Jos hän ei muuta saisi, niin joutuisi Legolas kokemaan koston nahoissaan. Vaikka vain Haldirin vihan ja ylenkatseen. Legolas ei voisi enää astua jalallaan Lorieniin, jos ei suostuisi kohtaamaan Haldiria, sen hän vannoi hiljaa itselleen kohottaessaan leukaansa hiukan ja astuessaan pieneen saliin johon oli kerääntynyt sekalainen joukko.  
  
Melkein jokaisen katse kääntyi huoneeseen astuvaan haltiasoturiin, mutta Legolas ei kiinnittänyt tulijaan huomiota. Hän oli kiinnittänyt täyden huomionsa tummahiuksiseen ihmiseen ja nähdessään tilanteen lihakset Haldirin leuassa kiristyivät. Haldirin olemus oli yleensäkin ylimielinen, mutta nyt siihen oli sekoittunut agressiivisuutta, josta ne, jotka haltian ennestään tunsivat eivät pitäneet, uusista puhumattakaan. Osittain tietoisesti ja osittain tilanteen täysin tiedostamatta Haldir ei antanut kehonsa rentoutua vaan kumarsi, haltialle miltei jäykästi, Elrondille ja pahoitteli pakotetusti hymyillen viivästymistään. Elrond toivotti Lorienin Haldirin hymyillen tervetulleeksi ja pyysi tätä istumaan osoittaen tälle vapaana olevaa tuolia, jonka tajusi samalla olevan hiukan liian sivussa soturin arvolle. Olisi ollut naurettavaa puuttua enää asiaan ja Elrond käänsikin huomionsa uhkaa huokuvasta haltiasta muihin. Elrond toivoi kuitenkin voivansa keskustella Lorienin vartijan kanssa yleisen tapaamisen jälkeen, sillä hän toivoi voivansa lievittää vieraansa murheita. Elrond ei halunnut nähdä murheellisia kasvoja kattonsa alla, sillä hän näki Haldirin agression olevan juuri sydämestä lähtöisin olevaa kipua. Soturin tuska näkyi pinnalle niin toisin kuin muiden.  
  
Haldir istuutui paikalleen tajuten hyvin, ettei se antanut oikeutta hänen arvolleen. Hänen itsetuntonsa oli muutenkin vereslihalla ja sekin pikkuseikka sai hänet entistä enemmän puolustuskannalle, eikä haltian asenne muita kohtaan parantunut. Muodolliset puheenvuorot seurasivat toisiaan, eikä Haldir näyttänyt kiinnittänyt niihin suurta huomiota. Sellaisen kuvan hän antoi muille, vaikka ylimielisestä ja kyllästyneestä ilmeestään huolimatta Haldir kuunteli jokaisen sanan huolella. Muut vieraat eivät hyökänneet häntä vastaan sillä hekin tajusivat soturin silmien terävän katseen vaikka muu keho kertoi toista tarinaa. Oli Haldirin henkilökohtainen asenne kaikkeen millainen tahansa, hän toimi valtiattarensa edustajana, eikä aikonut laiminlyödä tehtäväänsä. Haldirin oli kuitenkin vaikeaa pitää katseensa erossa vaaleasta haltiasta, joka istui Elrondin vierellä, vaikka Legolas ei puhunutkaan usein.  
  
Ihmisten, kääpiöiden, hobittien ja muiden haltioiden poistuessa salista Elrond pysäytti kohteliaasti Haldirin, joka oli jättäytynyt jälleen kerran muusta joukosta ja aikoi kadota omille teilleen. Ylpeä Lorienin haltia näytti hetken aikaa hämmentyneeltä, ennenkuin ylimielinen naamio palasi.  
  
"Kuinka voin auttaa teitä herrani Elrond?" Haldir tiedusteli hieman kumartaen. Hän ei halunnut puhua, muttei myöskään halunnut loukata isäntäänsä ja itseään arvollisempaa. Elrond oli kohdellut häntä ystävällisesti niinä kertoina joina hän oli vieraillut Rivendellissä, joten Haldir tunsi olevansa velkaa itseään vanhemmalle haltialle. "Yrittäkää jättää murheenne sivuun ja nauttikaa täällä olostanne, tai etsikää joku jolle puhua parahin Haldir. Ulkonäkösi pettää ehkä monet, mutta näen sinussa tuskaa, joka ei ole lähtöisin ruumiin vammoista", Elrondin ääni oli hiljainen, jotta muut eivät kuulisi hänen sanojaan. Haldir jähmettyi paikoilleen ja tuijotti hetken eteensä näkemättä, sitten käännähtäen Elrondin puoleen silmissään järkyttynyt ja paniikinomainen katse. Hän painoi kuitenkin päänsä nopeasti ja kun hän jälleen kohotti katseensa ei äskeisestä tunnekuohusta ollut jälkeäkään.  
  
"Älä huolehdi siitä ystävä, salaisuutesi on turvassa", Elrond sanoi hymyillen hiljaa ja hyvästeli Haldirin jättäen soturin synkkiin ajatuksiinsa. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Meidän tiemme  
  
Author: Piiska  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Haldir/Legolas. Haldir kohtaa Rivendellissä rakastettunsa, eikä kaikki ole kuin ennen. AU, slash  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)  
  
Authors Note: Betana toimi edelleen Kooma ^_^ Kiitoksia kovasti sinne. Henkilöt eivät välttämättä käyttäydy luonteidensa mukaisesti, mutta älkää antako sen häiritä! Kritiikkiä olisi mukava saada... *hint hint, nudge nudge*  
  
Haldir seisoi paikoillaan lyhyen hetken ja suuntasi sitten kulkunsa kohti erästä puutarhan kolkkaa, jonka tiesi miellyttävän Legolasta erityisesti. Siitä kun he kaksi olivat viimeksi puhuneet oli liian kauan ja hän halusi kipeästi selvittää välinsä Synkmetsän haltian kanssa. Haldir ei pettynyt kuullessaan rakastettunsa äänen edestään, mutta kurtisti hiukan kulmiaan huomatessaan samalla, että tällä oli seuraa. Äänten lempeä ja jopa intohimoinen sävy sai Haldirin hidastamaan askeliaan, muttei pysähtymään. Hän kovetti sydämensä ja tyynnytti mielensä astuen pienen aukean laitaan, jonka tiesi olevan täynnä erivärisiä ja kokoisia kukkia.  
  
Keskellä kukkamerta makasivat Legolas ja Aragorn sylikkäin, eikä Haldirin ollut helppoa pitää ilmettään normaalina. Hän loihti kasvoilleen kuitenkin niin ystävällisen hymyn kuin ylimieliseltä olemukseltaan saattoi.  
  
Kaksikko hiljeni ja tuijotti lähestyvää haltiaa. Heidän kasvoiltaan oli luettavissa ärtymystä, joka peitettiin ystävällisillä hymyillä. Haldir seisahtui muutaman askeleen päähän heistä.  
  
"Legolas, ystäväni", vanhempi haltia tervehti rakastettuaan, joka lepäsi toisen käsivarsilla häpeämättä. Haldir muisti kyllä riidan, jonka jälkeen he eivät olleet tavanneet, mutta hän ei ollut kuvitellut sen olevan loppu. Nähdessään prinssinsä toisen kanssa Lorienin haltia ymmärsi kuitenkin, että Legolas oli kokenut asian toisin. "On hyvä nähdä sinua jälleen. Toivottavasti olet voinut hyvin."  
  
Haldir käytti heille yhteistä kieltä, vaikka tiesi ihmisenkin osaavan sitä. Hän ei vaivautunut tervehtimään Aragornia muuten kuin lyhyellä nyökkäyksellä, johon sai hädin tuskin vastausta. Hetken näytti kuin Legolaskaan ei vastaisi ja Haldir tunsi ylpeytensä olevan vaakalaudalla, tuntui kuin Legolas olisi nöyryyttänyt häntä. Legolas, ainoa haltia johon Haldir oli luottanut riittävästi näyttääkseen edes vilauksen siitä mitä oli naamion alla. Ja nyt näytti siltä kuin tuo uhraus olisi ollut turha ja, että Legolas ei välittänyt enää hänestä. Hymy alkoi tuntua raskaalta ja kun Legolas vastasi vain lyhyesti ja viestittäen olemuksellaan, että kaipasi yksityisyyttä Haldir hyvästeli kaksikon kohteliaasti ja poistui jättäen heidät rauhaan.  
  
Haldirin askeleet olivat miltei yhtä raskaat kuin hänen sydämensä. Naamionsa suojissa hän saattoi kuitenkin kulkea Rivendellin polkuja kenenkään huomaamatta soturin surua. Oli kuin koko maailma Haldirin ympärillä olisi menettänyt värinsä ja hohteensa. Metsä ei enää laulanut hänelle, kuin kaikki olisi ollut hidastettua ja mustavalkoista. Soturin viha oli korvautunut sitäkin voimakkaammalla surulla ja menetyksen tunteella. Ei ollut enää merkitystä eläisikö vai kuolisiko hän. Hitain askelin Haldir vetäytyi hänelle valmistettuihin huoneisiin ja vajosi pehmeälle tuolille murheen täyttäessä jokaisen hänen tietoisuutensa sopukan.  
  
Muistot tulivat kutsumatta. Koetut intohimon hetket ja kuiskatut lempeät sanat saivat Haldirin värisemään menetyksen tunteen raastaessa hänen sydäntään. Hän muisti millaista oli pidellä Synkmetsän prinssiä itseään vasten. Muisti miltä Legolas tuoksui ja maistui, hän muisti miltä nuorempi haltia oli tuntunut hänen sisällään. Yksinäisyys vain kiristi otettaan intiimeistä muistoista ja Lorienin vartija huokaisi, sillä hän ymmärsi liiankin hyvin että hänen rakastettunsa kuului jo toiselle.  
  
Lorienin vartija istui paikallaan pitkään, eikä mikään ympäristössä tapahtuva havahduttanut häntä. Vasta auringon laskiessa yönsinisten silmien katse tarkentui ja Haldir veti itsensä ylös. Elrond oli järjestänyt juhlan vierailleen ja Haldir tiesi velvollisuutensa osallistua. Särkynyt sydän joutuisi vielä hetken kestämään, sillä sen kantajalla oli velvollisuuksia myös muita kohtaan. Hän palveli valtiatartaan Galadrielia ja tämän puolisoa herraansa Celebornia ja nyt oli tuo velvollisuus tuonut hänet Elrondin hoviin. Haldir ei saattanut laiminlyödä tehtäväänsä, niin vahvana kunnia ja uskollisuus elivät hänessä. Tuotti siitäkin huolimatta tuskaa edes liikkua ja pukeutua sopivampiin vaatteisiin, sillä Lorienin haltian suru oli todella musertanut hänet. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Meidän tiemme  
  
Author: Piiska  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Haldir/Legolas. Haldir kohtaa Rivendellissä rakastettunsa, eikä kaikki ole kuin ennen. AU, slash  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)  
  
Authors Note: Betana toimi edelleen Kooma ^_^ Kiitoksia kovasti sinne. Henkilöt eivät välttämättä käyttäydy luonteidensa mukaisesti, mutta älkää antako sen häiritä! Kritiikkiä olisi mukava saada... *hint hint, nudge nudge*  
  
Kertaakaan aiemmin ei Haldir ollut ollut niin iloinen ylimielisyytensä ja maineensa antamasta yksityisyydestä. Kenenkään tulematta häntä tervehtimään kopea vartija liikkui juhliin tarkoitetussa salissa, jonka täyttivät iloiset ja riehakkaat äänet. Ilonpito ja sen aiheuttama tunnelma eivät kuitenkaan tarttuneet yksinäiseen haltiaan. Laiskasti hymyillen Haldir asettui salin reunalle nojaamaan seinään huolettoman näköisesti. Viini hänen pikarissaan jäi koskemattomaksi, vaikka mikään ei päällisin puolin näyttänyt olevan pielessä.  
  
Elrond tunsi Haldirin kyllin hyvin nähdäkseen jonkin olevan vinossa. Hän tiesi nuoremman haltian nauttivan seurasta ja hyvästä viinistä kuten muutkin haltiat ja ihmettelikin miksei tämä ollut koskenutkaan juomaansa. Rivendellin herra oli huomannut seikan seuratessaan tasaisin väliajoin vierastaan paikaltaan salin toiselta laidalta. Toisin kuin Haldir, Elrond oli muiden ympäröimä ja jatkuvasti keskustelussa vähintään yhden vieraansa kanssa. Pyytäen anteeksi haltialta, jonka kanssa oli juuri keskustellut hän nousi istuimeltaan ja suuntasi askeleensa kohti Lorienin haltiaa.  
  
Haldirin oli hetki hetkeltä vaikeampi ylläpitää hymyilevää naamiotaan ja hitaasti hän laski koskemattoman pikarinsa pitkälle pöydälle. Tuntui järkevälle poistua, sillä hän oli jo näyttäytynyt juhlissa, eikä häneltä muuta voitaisi vaatia. Helpotuksen huokaus karkasi Haldirin huulilta kun hän pääsi raikkaaseen yöilmaan poistuttuaan puutarhoihin johtavista ovista. Hän ymmärsi kuitenkin huokaisseensa liian aikaisin sillä vain muutaman askeleen jälkeen Haldir tunsi kosketuksen olkapäällään. Kääntyminen ja tulijan kohtaaminen tapahtuivat vastentahtoisesti.  
  
Kohdatessaan Elrondin kasvot Haldrin kuitenkin kumarsi kevyesti ja tervehti isäntäänsä. Toive päästä omaan rauhaan ei välittynyt Haldirin silmistä vaan hän kohtasi Elrondin katseen tyynesti. Vanhempi haltia tarkasteli hetken Lorienin haltian kasvoja hiljaisuuden vallitessa, sitten hänen otsansa rypistyi hiukan ja hänen silmiinsä aseuttui huoli.  
  
"Jokin vaivaa sinua Lorienin Haldir, eikä se murhe ole vähäpätöinen", Elrondin sanat olivat hiljaiset sillä hän ei halunnut kiinnitää muiden huomiota heihin. Puhuessaan hän veti pintapuolisesti tyynen haltian liikkelle pitäen samalla kättään tämän hartialla. Kun nuorempi haltia ei vastannut Elrond jatkoi.  
  
"Mikä saa sinut vaipumaan tällaiseen synkkyyteen?"  
  
"Herrani Elrond ei ole mitään sellaista, jonka takia teidän pitäisi vaivata itseänne minun takiani", Haldrin vastasi lausuen sanat huolellisesti. Hän ei halunnut aiheuttaa huolta ja toivoi pääsevänsä huoneisiinsa voidakseen olla yksin.  
  
"Kenties suostut kertomaan murheesi myöhemmin. En aijo painostaa sinua siihen parahin Haldir, mutta toivon vilpittömästi ettei mieltäsi huomenna varjosta yhtä synkkä varjo", sanottuaan haluamansa Rivendellin herra jätti nuoren haltian rauhaan. Hänelle oli selvää, että soturi kaipasi omaa rauhaa. Elrond kuitenkin toivoi, ettei tehnyt väärin päästäessään Haldirin niin helpolla.  
  
Jäädessään taas yksin Haldrin jatkoi matkaansa ja vasta huoneidensa suojissa hän antoi naamionsa pudota. Kyyneleiden valuessa kimallellen haltian poskille hän vajosi hiljaa valittaen lattialle. Ei ollut voimaa riisua vaatteitaan tai raahautua sänkyyn ja niinpä Haldir makasi yönsä lattialla unohtamatta hetkeksikään Legolasin kasvoja. Ne vainosivat hänen jokaista ajatustaan, eikä haltioille tyypillisestä unenomaisesta tilasta ollut Haldirille helpotusta.  
  
Auringon ensimmäiset säteet pakottivat Haldirin kohottautumaan käsiensä varaan ja lopulta ylös. Kului miltei tunti ennenkuin Haldir oli riisuutunut ja aloittanut peseytymisen. Viileä vesi helpotti hiukan ja virkisti Haldirin mieltä. Pukeutumiseen kului haltialta silti kohtuuttoman pitkä aika.  
  
Haldir kosketti vapisevin käsin kaulallaan roikkuvaa riipusta ja tunsi kyynelten valuvan uudestaan kasvoilleen. Hänen oli vaikea käsittää sitä vaikutusta, joka toisella haltialla oli hänen ylitseen. Legolas piteli käsissään Haldirin sydäntä, hänen elämäänsä. Ilman nuorempaa haltiaa Lorienin vartijan elämällä ei ollut merkitystä. Pitkään oli Haldir odottanut todellista rakkautta ja vasta nyt hän käsitti kuinka todellista se nyt oli. Huumaava kipu turrutti Haldirin aistit hänen tajutessaan, että hän oli päästänyt mahdollisuutensa valumaan sormiensa läpi. Hän muisti, että oli ollut onnellinen Legolasin kanssa, mutta ei ollut ymmärtänyt tunteidensa syvyyttä. Kuten niin monta kertaa aikaisemminkin, Haldir tajusi liian myöhään sen minkä oli menettänyt. Jos hän vain olisi ymmärtänyt vielä silloin kun oli saanut pidellä Synkmetsän prinssiä käsivarsillaan. Mutta enää oli turha murehtia sitä miten asiat olisivat voineet olla. Haldir työnsi tuskansa naamionsa taakse ja hengitti rauhallisesti. Hänellä oli velvollisuutensa, eikä ylpeys antanut hänen unohtaa sitä. Koskaan ei Galadriel tai Celeborn ollut joutunut pettymään hopeahiuksiseen haltiaan. Hän ei saattanut murtua vielä. Kun neuvottelut ja keskustelut olisivat ohitse, vasta sitten saattaisi Haldir antaa periksi sille voimalle, joka jo raastoi häntä kappaleiksi. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Meidän tiemme  
  
Author: Piiska  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Haldir/Legolas. Haldir kohtaa Rivendellissä rakastettunsa, eikä kaikki ole kuin ennen. AU, slash  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)  
  
Authors Note: Betana toimi edelleen Kooma ^_^ Kiitoksia kovasti sinne. Henkilöt eivät välttämättä käyttäydy luonteidensa mukaisesti, mutta älkää antako sen häiritä! Kritiikkiä olisi mukava saada... *hint hint, nudge nudge* Tämän ficin päivittämisessä oli pienoinen tauko, johtuen lomailusta ^_^  
  
Legolas istui penkillä aivan neuvottelusalin ulkopuolella ja nautti auringonvalosta kasvoillaan. Ilma oli täynnä kesän rikkaita tuoksuja ja nuori haltia hengitti sen paksua aromia syvään. Hän ei voinut olla ihailematta sitä taitoa, jolla Rivendellin haltiat pitivät huolta puutarhoistaan. Kääntäessään katseensa ylös Legolas saattoi nähdä kirkkaansinisen taivaan kirsikkapuun lehtien välistä. Värikylläisyys ja kaiken ympäröivä vahva elinvoima saivat hänet hymyilemään onnellisena. Juuri tällaisia päiviä prinssi oli oppinut rakastamaan jo varhain.  
  
Hetken lumous rikkoutui kun ylpeät, lähes kopeat askeleet lähestyivät. Askelten kaiku tuntui masentavalta, eikä kestänyt kauaa ennenkuin Legolas ymmärsi syyn; kirsikkapuun hiljainen kuiskinta oli vaiennut. Legolas käänsi vastentahtoisesti katseensa tulijaa kohti ja hämmentyi nähdessään Haldirin. Hän muisti liiankin hyvin vanhemman haltian kasvoilla olevan ylimielisen ilmeen, joka ei paljastanut mitään siitä minkä alleen kätki. Synkmetsän prinssi vihasi sydämensä pohjasta sitä, ettei ollut saanut koskettaa sitä osaa Haldirista, jonka vanhempi haltia kielsi kaikilta. Hänen oli annettu nähdä vain muutamia vilauksia, eikä se ollut riittänyt Legolasille. Kuitenkaan hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi luonto tuntui vaikenevan Haldirin ympärillä.  
  
Haldir ohitti nuoremman haltian tervehtimättä, ja Legolas oli salaa iloinen. Hänen sydäntään oli hipaissut pimeyden tunne, kun Lorienin haltia oli kulkenut hänen editseen. Pelko ja hämmennys aaltoilivat Legolasin mielessä. Hän ei tiennyt mikä pimeys soturissa asui, sillä koskaan hän ei ollut tuntenut sellaista toisessa haltiassa. Tuntien vastenmielisyyttä Legolas kuitenkin asteli saliin ja hakeutui paikalleen Elrondin lähettyville. Helpotus kulki nuoren haltian läpi, kun Aragornin hymyilevät kasvot tervehtivät häntä.  
  
Pitkään ei Legolas kuitenkaan voinut kieltää hermostuttavia ajatuksiaan, sillä sama levottomuus asui jokaisen muunkin haltian mielessä, eikä hän saattanut olla tuntematta sitä. Varovasti hän kääntyi katsomaan Elrondia, jonka otsa oli hiukan rypistynyt. Neuvotteluiden isäntä pääsi kuitenkin pian tunteidensa herraksi ja aloitti kokouksen estääkseen levottomuuden leviämisen muidenkin kuin haltioiden pariin. Legolasille se oli laiha lohtu, mutta hän myönsi Elrondin toimineen viisaasti, vaikka olisikin toivonut tämän unohtavan velvollisuudet ja selvittävän mikä pimeys oli asettunut Lorienin haltian ruumiiseen. Kylmä väristys kulki Legolasin selkää pitkin, kun hän erehtyi katsomaan haltiaa, jonka kanssa oli jakanut osan elämästään.  
  
Haldir istui paikallaan ilmekään muuttumatta ja kuunteli puheenvuoroja tarkkaavaisesti. Kun hän puhui, oli hänen äänessään jäätävä sävy, joka ei kuitenkaan ollut paljoa normaalista poikkeava, mutta sai silti Legolasin niskahiukset nousemaan pystyyn. Legolas halusi ulos salista enemmän kuin oli ikinä halunnut pois mistään. Valtava huojennus valtasi hänet kun keskustelu viimein lakkasi ja hän oli vapaa lähtemään Aragornin kanssa. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Meidän tiemme  
  
Author: Piiska  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Haldir/Legolas. Haldir kohtaa Rivendellissä rakastettunsa, eikä kaikki ole kuin ennen. AU, slash  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)  
  
Authors Note: Betana toimi edelleen Kooma ^_^ Kiitoksia kovasti sinne. Henkilöt eivät välttämättä käyttäydy luonteidensa mukaisesti, mutta älkää antako sen häiritä! Kritiikkiä olisi mukava saada... *hint hint, nudge nudge*  
  
Kuin mietteissään Lorienin vartija nousi paikaltaan ja vain hän itse tiesi taistelevansa vain kipua vastaan, jottei näyttäisi sitä. Rakkaansa näkeminen ja tämän inhon aistiminen kasvattivat entisestään sitä surua, jonka valtavan painon alla hän jo melkein murtui. Haldir suuntasi kulkunsa ulos salista tiedostaen selvästi kuinka muut haltiat väistyivät hänen tieltään. Sillä ei kuitenkaan ollut merkitystä, millään ei ollut, paitsi levolla joka odotti vielä päivien päässä.  
  
Haldir antoi ruumiinsa kuljettaa itsensä kuin unessa takaisin huoneisiinsa. Sulkiessaan ovea hän vasta havahtui tajuamaan ympäristönsä. Soturin hengitys kävi raskaaksi ja hänen kätensä vapisivat kun hän käänsi avainta lukossa sulkien itsensä sisälle. Tuskallisen selvästi Haldir tunsi, että hänen hallintansa omasta ruumiistaan alkoi hitaasti mutta varmasti pettää. Vapina siirtyi pian käsivarsia pitkin kaikkialle haltian kehoon ja hän yritti avuttomasti tarrata kiinni jostakin ennenkuin putosi polvilleen haukkoen henkeään. Haldir ei tuntenut kipua, mutta avuttomuuden tunne vain paheni kun hän tajusi selvästi ettei kyennyt hallitsemaan enää liikkeitään. Lihakset eivät totelleet epätoivoisia yrityksiä hillitä vapinaa ja lopulta haltia rojahti seinää vasten. Keuhkot haukkoivat ilmaa epätoivoisesti ja Haldirin silmät laajenivat kivusta ensimmäisen kouristuksen koetellessa haltian lihaksikasta vartaloa.  
  
Kouristukset lakkasivat yhtä yllättäen kuin olivat alkaneetkin ja vapina laantui pian sen jälkeen. Haldir tuijotti eteensä nojaten uupuneesti käsiinsä, hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi hänen kehonsa oli käyttäytynyt siten. Henkinen tuska oli hellittänyt vain siksi hetkeksi kun hänen ruumiinsa oli käynyt läpi samanlaista kidutusta. Kyyneleet nousivat haltian väsyneisiin silmiin ja hiljainen parahdus karkasi hänen huuliltaan.  
  
Uupumus katosi kuitenkin vähitellen ja Haldir nousi hieman horjuen seisomaan. Hänen katseensa vaelsi ulos ikkunasta taivaalle. Aurinko osoitti, että oli aika palata muiden keskuuteen, oli aika täyttää jälleen velvollisuus. Rauhallisesti Lorienin vartija suoristi vaatteitaan ja suki hiuksensa jälleen selviksi. Vasta varmistuttuaan ulkomuotonsa siistiydestä hän poistui huoneistaan ja suuntasi neuvottelusaliin.  
  
Elrondin huoli Lorienin Haldirista ei vähentynyt lainkaan, kun kyseinen haltia saapui vielä puolityhjään saliin. Rivendellin herra seurasi katseellaan vielä nuorta haltiaa ja hän näki, että pimeys oli todella asettunut tuohon uljaaseen soturiin. Vastahakoisesti mustahiuksinen haltiaruhtinas myönsi itselleen näkevänsä ja tuntevansa soturissa kuoleman merkit, Mandosin salit kutsuivat vahvasti Haldiria. Hän ei halunnut nähdä tämän haltian siirtyvän Odotuksen Saleihin. Elrond ei tiennyt mikä työnsi niin voimakkaasti Lorienin vartijaa pois elävien parista.  
  
Neuvottelu kesti vähemmän aikaa kuin Haldir oli kuvitellut. Kun Elrond ilmoitti keskustelun päättyneeksi ja kehotti vieraitaan nauttimaan Rivendellin vieraanvaraisuudesta hän nousi paikaltaan ja poistui välttäen tarkoituksellisesti isäntänsä katseen. Väsymys kirveli Lorienin vartijan silmissä ja hän kiirehti askeleitaan päästäkseen jälleen yksinäisyyteen.  
  
Ennenkuin Haldir sulkeutui huoneisiinsa hän pyysi käytävällä vastaantullutta palvelijaa ilmoittamaan herralleen Elrondille ettei valitettavasti osallistuisi vieraille tarkoitetulle illalliselle. Palvelija nyökkäsi kiiruhti pois huojentuneena siitä että pääsi Haldirin lähettyviltä.  
  
Haldir nojautui sulkemaansa oveen ja käänsi jälleen avainta lukossa, tällä kertaa hänen kätensä oli kuitenkin vakaa. Hitaasti hän laahusti makuuhuoneeseen ja riisui tunikansa ja saappaansa. Yhä puolipukeissa haltia kääriytyi peitteisiin ja jäi makaamaan sängylle odottaen yötä.  
  
Illan laskeutuessa oveen koputettiin, mutta Haldir ei jaksanut nousta. Hän ei halunnut kohdata ketään. Ollessaan yksin tuska oli siedettävämpää, sitä ei tarvinnut kahlita vaan sen saattoi antaa tuhota vapaasti. Vastaan taisteleminen olisi satuttanut vain enemmän, eikä Lorienin haltia jaksanut taistella. Kaikki oli jo ohitse ja taistelu hävitty, vaikka hän oli aluksi kuvitellut muuta.  
  
Kouristukset alkoivat vasta kun yö oli jo päättymässä. Ne täyttivät kivulla koko Haldirin tajunnan, eikä hän kuitenkaan kyennyt huutamaan kivusta. Hän sai vain vaivoin vedettyä henkeä kouristuksen päätyttyä, ennekuin seuraava alkoi. Ei ollut mitään, mikä olisi auttanut kestämään kipua. Ei ketään yrittämässä rauhoittaa. Kyyneleet kastelivat haltian kasvot kouristuksien päätyttyä.  
  
Pimeys jonka muut haltiat aistivat oli vahvempi suraavana päivänä ja ne jotka osuivat Haldirin tielle väistivät kiireesti. Kun hän saapui neuvottelusaliin paikalla olevat haltiat eivät tohtineet kohdata hänen katsettaan. Lorienista saapuneen soturin katse ei kuitenkaan hakenut heidän katseitaan. Hänen katseensa kiinnittyi aina siihen, joka puhui ja jätti puhujan aina tämän lopetettua. Itse Haldir puhui kun siihen oli syytä ja nyt hänen äänensä kylmyys sai muutkin kuin haltiat levottomiksi.  
  
Elrond ei tuntenut levottomuutta tai pelkoa. Hän tunsi surua. Olisi vaikea estää haltiasoturin liukuminen Mandosiin, mutta parantajalle vaikeus ei merkinnyt mitään. Ruhtinas käänsi katseensa kääpiöön, joka ilmoitti ilmapiirin olevan aivan liian kireä hedelmälliseen keskusteluun ja Elrond onnitteli mielessään tätä siitä, että oli tuonut asian esille. Lähes innokkaasti muut myöntelivät ja haltiaruhtinas myönsi, että olisi parempi jatkaa vasta seuraavana päivänä. Muutama helpottunut huokaus karkasi haltioilta, jotka istuivat lähimpänä Haldiria ja erityisesti heillä tuntui olevan kiire pois.  
  
Kun suurin osa vieraista oli poistunut Elrond suuntasi askeleensa kohti kuolevaa haltiaa, joka ei ollut vielä ehtinyt poistua. Hän pysäytti nuoremman haltian laskemalla kätensä tämän hartialle.Hiljaisella äänellä hän komensi Haldirin mukaansa ja odottamatta vastausta Elrond kääntyi ja suuntasi ulos.  
  
Haldir epäröi hetken ennenkuin seurasi Rivendellin herraa auringonpaisteeseen. Haltiaruhtinas kulki edellä vaitonaisena ja soturi ymmärsi pian heidän olevan matkalla kohti tämän yksityisiä tiloja. Huomio kummastutti häntä, mutta hän ei jaksanut kysellä taikka vastustella. Kunhan asia, joka oli Elrondilla mielessä saataisiin pois päiväjärjestyksestä niin Haldir voisi palata omaan rauhaansa. Hän ei odottanut mitään muuta yhtä paljon, muiden seurassa oleminen väsytti häntä, eikä soturi halunnut näyttää heikkouttaan kenellekään. Vähiten Haldir halusi saada mustahiuksisen haltiaruhtinaan huolestumaan. Edes Elrondilla ei ollut valtaa estää sitä mikä oli jo alkanut. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Meidän tiemme  
  
Author: Piiska  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Haldir/Legolas. Haldir kohtaa Rivendellissä rakastettunsa, eikä kaikki ole kuin ennen. AU, slash  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)  
  
Authors Note: Betana toimi edelleen Kooma ^_^ Kiitoksia kovasti sinne. Henkilöt eivät välttämättä käyttäydy luonteidensa mukaisesti, mutta älkää antako sen häiritä! Kritiikkiä olisi mukava saada... *hint hint, nudge nudge*  
  
Kahden haltian askeleet aiheuttivat tuskin ääntäkään kivetyllä polulla, jota reunustivat vuorotellen patsaat ja vanhat sypressit, jotka kohosivat yllättävän korkealle. Niiden kasvattajan täytyi olla taitava työssään, Aragorn pohti jälleen kerran seuratessaan kaksikkoa hyvän matkan päässä jäljessä. Hän ei itse välttämättä halunnut tietää mitään vaaleasta haltiasta, joka kulki ryhti sotilaallisen suorana edellä, mutta pelko ja levottomuus, jotka olivat asettuneet Legolasin sydämeen pakottivat hänet liikkeelle. Elrond ja Haldir olivat riittävän keskittyneitä omiin ajatuksiinsa ja ihmismies saattoi helposti pysytellä heidän perässään.  
  
Elrond johdatti nuoremman haltian puutarhojen läpi ajatuksissaan, mutta samalla hän toivoi hetken hiljaisuuden rauhoittavan toisen haltian mieltä. Päädyttyään lopulta yksityisten huoneidensa ovelle hän seisahtui ja tarkasteli Haldirin kasvoja. Lorienin vartijan komeat piirteet olivat pingottuneet ja tämän huulet olivat puristuneet tiukasti yhteen. Elrondin mieli täyttyi surusta, sillä hän oli nähnyt nuo samat kasvot aikaisemmin täynnä iloa ja elinvoimaa. Iloa eikä varsinkaan elinvoimaa enää näkynyt väsyneillä kasvoilla. Raskas huokaus pääsi Rivendellin ruhtinaan huulilta ja hän avasi oven päästäen nuoremman haltian edellään sisälle.  
  
Haldir astui sisälle huoneeseen aavistuksen epäröiden. Tuntui loukkaavalta tunkeutua siten haltiaruhtinaan kammioihin ja soturi värähti tietäessään, että Elrond oli pyytänyt hänet mukaansa keskustellakseen. Haldir ei pitänyt ajatuksesta ja hänen ajatuksensa pyörteilivätkin kuumeisina etsien pakokeinoa tilanteesta. Nähdessään Elrondin ilmeen hän kuitenkin ymmärsi ettei voisi välttää tulevaa mitenkään.  
  
Vanhempi haltia sulki oven perässään ja kehotti Haldiria käymään peremmälle ja tämä totteli vastahakoisesti. Elrond yritti mielessään keksiä sopivan tavan aloittaa keskustelu, mutta hylkäsi pian suunnittelmansa tietäen ettei mitenkään voisi toimia niiden mukaisesti. Hän laski kätensä tuolin selkänojalle mietteissään, muttei aikonut istua. Edelleen mietteliään näköisenä vanhempi haltia kääntyi Lorienin vartijan puoleen, joka seisoi lähellä ovensuuta kuin valmiina pakenemaan.  
  
"Haldir", Rivendellin ruhtinas puhutteli vaaleaa haltiaa aavistuksen epävarmasti, "olin aikonut jättää murheesi sinulle itsellesi..."  
  
"Herrani Elrond, ei ole sellaista, jonka takia teidän pitäisi vaivata itseänne. Varsinkaan minun takiani", Haldir kumarsi kevyesti vastatessaan ja hänen äänensä oli vakaa. "Pyydän anteeksi jos olen antanut syytä huoleen."  
  
Elrond pysyi hetken vaiti ja vain katsoi soturiin. Hänen pistävä katseensa sai Haldirin nielaisemaan pitääkseen tunteensa tarkasti hallinnassa. Hitaasti haltiaruhtinas lähestyi soturia ja laski kätensä tämän hartialle lempeästi. Haldir ei vetäytynyt pois kosketuksesta, mutta hänen kehonsa jäykistyi ja Elrond nosti pian kätensä pois.  
  
"Älä pyydä anteeksi. Mutta älä myöskään kätke tuskaasi sisimpääsi, se ei ole ratkaisu", huokaisten raskaasti ja silmät täynnä huolta mustahiuksinen haltia lukitsi katseensa Haldirin kanssa.  
  
"Älkää vaivatko itseänne minun takiani", nuoremman haltian ääni oli tukahtunut ja melkein pelkkä kuiskaus. Hän käänsi katseensa pois ja harppoi nopeasti avoimen ikkunan ääreen. Vaikka Haldir yritti estää kyyneleitä nousemasta silmiinsä hän tunsi pian niiden valuvan poskilleen. Purren huultaan hän kuitenkin esti hartioitaan tärisemästä hijaisen itkun voimasta.  
  
Aragorn jähmettyi paikoilleen peläten aluksi, että Lorienin haltia näkisi hänet tämän ilmestyttyä yhtäkkiä ikkunaan. Pelko kiinnijäämisestä muuttui kuitenkin pian hämmennykseksi, kun hän näki haltiasoturin kristalliset kyyneleet. Vaikka mies oli elänyt suuren osan elämästään haltioiden parissa hän ei ollut nähnyt yhdenkään haltian koskaan itkevän samalla tavalla. Hän oli nähnyt yksinäisiä kyyneleitä haltioiden muistellessa kadotettuja rakkaitaan, muttei koskaan sellaista tuskaa, jonka nyt näki edessään.  
  
Varovasti Aragorn perääntyi miltei häpeissään, sillä hän ei halunnut loukata soturia, vaikka tämä ei tiennytkään hänen katselevan. Tilanne oli kuitenkin liian yksityinen, jotta ihminen olisi saattanut jäädä. Tietäen hyvin vähän, mutta silti liikaa hän poistui etsimään Legolasta. Ehkä haltia itse tietäisi mistä oli kyse, Aragorn ei halunnut enää selvittää asioita tämän puolesta. Hän oli nähnyt jo tarpeeksi. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Meidän tiemme  
  
Author: Piiska  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Haldir/Legolas. Haldir kohtaa Rivendellissä rakastettunsa, eikä kaikki ole kuin ennen. AU, slash  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)  
  
Authors Note: Betana toimi edelleen Kooma ^_^ Kiitoksia kovasti sinne. Henkilöt eivät välttämättä käyttäydy luonteidensa mukaisesti, mutta älkää antako sen häiritä! Kritiikkiä olisi mukava saada... *hint hint, nudge nudge*  
  
Elrond tunsi huolen aiheuttaman tuskan puristavan sydäntään ja hän asteli varovasti nuoremman haltian vierelle. Hitaasti hän laski kätensä tämän hartialle ja pyysi olemuksellaan soturia kertomaan murheensa. Haldir yritti paeta kosketusta, mutta haltiaruhtinaan lempeä ote vangitsi hänet paikoillen.  
  
"Miksi te kidutatte minua", Haldirin kysymys oli täynnä epätoivoa ja hänen äänensä oli katkonainen.  
  
Elrond kiersi kätensä soturin hartioiden ympärille tarjoten tälle tukeaan. Hetken he seisoivat hiljaa, sillä haltiaparantaja halusi antaa Haldirille hetken aikaa hyväksyä tilanne. Hän ei halunnut , että soturi tuntisi itseään uhatuksi. Kun Elrond puhui, hänen äänensä oli lempeä ja täynnä huolta.  
  
"Minä näen kuinka Mandos kutsuu sinua Haldir, näen kuinka taistelet pitääksesi sen salassa. Näen kuinka vastustelet vielä, mutta samalla odotat näkeväsi Odotuksen Salit.. Olen nähnyt liian monen haltian poistuvan Saleihin ennen minua, en haluan sinun liittyvän heidän joukkoonsa."  
  
"Herrani, te ette voi minua auttaa. Älkää kantako minun kohtaloani harteillanne", Haldir kuiskasi kääntäen kasvonsa poispäin Rivendellin ruhtinaasta.  
  
Elrond piteli nuorempaa haltiaa kieltäytyen päästämättä tästä irti. Hän ei olisi halunnut luovuttaa Lorienin vartijaa niin helposti. Hiljaisuus laskeutui kuitenkin heidän välilleen kun Elrond lopulta onnistui kääntämään Haldirin kasvot itseensä päin. Vankka tieto omasta kuolemastaan kuvastui soturin silmistä ja parantajan oli myönnettävä avuttomuutensa. Hänellä ei ollut valtaa pitelemänsä haltian elämään ja hitaasti hän johdatti Haldirin makaamaan sängylleen. Haltiaruhtinas tiesi, että velvollisuus piteli nuorta soturia elämässä ja että jokainen hetki, jona Haldir taisteli vääjäämätöntä vastaan tuotti tälle kestämätöntä tuskaa. Elrond oli katsellut vaimonsa hitaasti kuolevan, eikä halunnut pidentää Lorienin vartijan kärsimystä. Vaikka hänellä ei ollut valtaa palauttaa haltian elämää, hänellä oli kuitenkin valta päästää tämä rauhaan. Hiljaisuus venyi ja tuskaisen hämmentynyt katse Haldirin silmissä pakotti vanhemman haltian puhumaan.  
  
"Sydämeni itkee, kun joudun lausumaan nämä sanat, mutta minulla ei ole valtaa auttaa sinua. Eikä minkään velvollisuuden tulisi sinua luonamme pidätellä. Et petä valtiatartasi tai valtiastasi vaikka et enää palaakaan vartijoimaan Lorienin rajoja. Jos tehtäväsi on ainoa joka sinua täällä pidättelee niin päästä irti siitä."  
  
Elrondin rauhalliset sanat saivat Haldirin huokaisemaan helpotuksesta. Hänen annettaisiin kuolla, ei tarvitsisi enää yrittää taistella. Vihdoin hän saattoi unohtaa naamionsa ja odottaa tulevaa antautuen, eikä periksi antaminen ollut ollut koskaan yhtä helppoa. Varovasti soturi kohtasi Elrondin katseen.  
  
"Pysyttekö vierelläni herrani?"  
  
Haldirin hauraat sanat yllättivät Elrondin. Hän oli kuvitellut soturin haluavan kuolla yksin. Kuitenkin katsoessaan alas väsyneisiin kasvoihin haltiaruhtinas näki ylpeyden ja voiman väistyneen tämän kasvoilta. Velvollisuudesta kannetun naamion oli annettu pudota ja nyt hän viimeisillä hetkillä katseli sitä haltiaa, joka oli kantanut sen mikä oli tälle annettu ja enemmänkin. Hiljaiset ja mietteliäät silmät katsoivat ylös haltiaruhtinaaseen pelokkaina. Vaikka soturi tiesi kuolevansa tämä pyysi ääneti Elrondia olemaan jättämättä häntä yksin, rauhoittamaan lähtijää ja auttamaan kohtaamaan tulevan.  
  
Mikään ei olisi voinut saada Elrondia kieltämään Haldirin pyyntöjä ja hän laski kätensä pehmeästi soturin käden päälle. Hitaasti ruhtinas nyökkäsi ja lupasi vaalealle haltialle pysyvänsä tämän luona.  
  
Haldir lepäsi rauhallisemmin, vaikka kipu ei laantunut hetkeksikään. Tieto siitä, että kaikki olisi pian ohi lohdutti häntä ja auttoi sietämään kärsimystä. Huoli syttyi kuitenkin soturin silmiin, kun hänen ajatuksensa koskettivat muistoja Lorienista.  
  
"Minä hyvästelen veljesi puolestasi, älä murehdi heidän vuokseen."  
  
Elrondin ääni sai Haldirin jälleen rauhoittumaan, vaikka hän surikin sitä ettei voisi nähdä enää veljiensä rakkaita kasvoja tai puhua heidän kanssaan. Muistot täyttivät soturin mielen ja hän menetti ajantajunsa keskittyessään muistelemaan jokaista vaihdettua sanaa ja jaettua kosketusta.  
  
Legolas tunsi jonkin olevan vinossa jo ennenkuin Aragorn kertoi hiljaa kuiskaten näkemänsä. Hirvittävä pelko täytti hänen sydämensä ja hän ponnahti seisomaan penkiltä jolla oli levännyt.  
  
"Ei Haldir, ei älä", Legolas tajusi vain vaivoin parahtavansa.  
  
Synkmetsän prinssi ampaisi juoksuun jättäen Aragornin katsomaan peräänsä hämmentyneenä, mutta hän ei välittänyt. Hän halusi löytää rakkaansa. Hetkellisesti Legolas pysähtyi kuin seinään tajuttuaan ajatuksensa, sitten hän kiihdytti juoksunsa entistä hurjemmaksi. Hän ei voisi ikinä antaa itselleen anteeksi jos myöhästyisi, eikä epätoivoinen haltia edes huomannut peräänsä tuijottavia haltioita ja muita Rivendellin asukkaita.  
  
Sydän raskaana Legolas lopulta pysähtyi Elrondin oven eteen ja avasi sen hitaasti. Hän pujahti sisään ja vilkaisi ympärilleen kauhun miltei lamaannuttaessa hänet paikoilleen. Täristen pelosta prinssi siirtyi eteisestä isompaan kammioon, josta hän saattoi nähdä sängyn jolla Haldir lepäsi ja Rivendellin herran, joka istui vuoteen vierellä. Tapa jolla Elrond piteli soturin kättä, kertoi Haldirin olevan yhä hengissä ja Legolas ryntäsi huoneen poikki. Hän pysähtyi vuoteen vierelle ja polvistui laskien kätensä rakastettunsa viileälle poskelle. Elrond tuskin räpäyttikään silmiään ja kohottautui tuolistaan poistuen huoneesta.  
  
Legolas siirtyi istumaan sängynreunalle ja veti soturin käsivarsilleen. Kyyneleet valuivat haltiaprinssin silmistä ja hän puristi rakkaansa tiukasti itseään vasten kuiskien tämän nimeä yhä uudestaan ja rukoillen tätä olemaan jättämättä häntä yksin. Epävarmuus ja pelko polttelivat hänen mielessään, kunnes Haldirin silmät raottuivat aavistuksen. Epäusko kuvastui tämän silmistä ja Legolas huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän painoi huulensa kevyesti sylissään lepäävän haltian otsalle ja kuiskasi kuinka paljon rakasti tätä. Pieni hymy kohosi Haldirin huulille.  
  
Varovasti Legolas laski Haldirin käsivarsiltaan ja kääntyi Elrondin puoleen, joka seisoi ovensuussa. Hetken neuvoteltuaan he päättivät siirtää lähes tajuttoman soturin Synkmetsän prinssin huoneisiin.  
  
Vaikka Legolas olisi halunnut itse kantaa rakastettunsa hän tiesi kokemuksesta että vanhempi haltia oli liian raskas hänen kannettavakseen niin pitkällä matkalla. Hän oli kuitenkin kiitollinen, kun oli saanut Haldirin omiin huoneisiinsa, omaan sänkyynsä. Varovasti Legolas riisui soturin vaatteet ja tehtyään saman itselleen hän kiipesi vuoteeseen vetäen peitteet heidän ylleen. Tuntui hyvältä voida kietoa kätensä ja jalkansa tutun hahmon ympärille ja Legolas hymyili pehmeästi vaikka huoli asui yhä vahvana hänen mielessään. Jotenkin hänestä kuitenkin tuntui, että saisi kietoutua vielä useasti rakkaansa ympärille. 


End file.
